Tanus Biststunner
'Do Not Choose your Destiny, Let your Destiny Choose You" -Favorite Quote Of Tanus Tanus Biststunner Was born on 19 BBY like the first clone batch in the Battle of Geonosis, Though not included in anything in the 1st battle of Geonosis he was instead shipped to Jacen WhipBlade Tanus was Part of an Elite Squadron which was the high skil of being resourceful than other of his brothers Biography Training on Kamino Tanus Biststunner Was Born Like Any Other Clone In The Laboratories Of Kamino and Was On The Squad D-Fire During Training at the Citadel Course. Assigned to a Jedi After Their Traning Is Complete he Was Assigned To Jedi General Jacen WhipBlade Together with The 101st Battalion. Felucia Invasion As Tanus was shipped to Felucia to aid the remains of Jedi General Jacen WhipBlade and the surviving 101st troopers against an overwhleming Droid Forces established on the planet. At The cruiser above Tanus had a conversation with his fellow brothers from an earlier batch. Tanus: Hey what is happening of the surface of Felucia ? Random 101st trooper: The General and some of our brothers are pinned down, and we've been assigned to assist them. Veteran 101st trooper: Alright Men, we are going in deep into Seperatist territory, remember dug in deep wait for the right time to blast 'em (Passengers of the LAAT he was Aboard on): Sir Yes, Sir ! Shortly after their departure they were ambushed by Seperatist Droids Guarding their outer post along with their anti-air Cannons. The Reinforcements were crippled and knew nothing but will die for nothing but has seen with their Captain of the Battlaion, Axe and a small group of clones were taking over the outpost. As the Remains of the reniforcements were relieved they landed only a few miles from the General's location. As the Captain Met up with the reinforcements, Tanus and his Gunship crew were tasked with him to go to a Seperatist outpost which s supporting them more Fire. As the Clones reached their destination they were ambushed by 5 Staps, 3 Commando Droids and a Sniper Droideka from up ahead. As the troopers were ambushed two of them died while the Captain Ordered to take cover, when the Staps passed them, the men then started shooting at them. One thing the clones didn't knew that the commando droids were already moving towards them immediately. The Droids took out 2 101st Troopers while injuring a Veteran of the Battalion. The Captain Shot one in the head while the other two returned fire and the Captain Was Dead. Tanus with his Standard Clone Trooper Blaster, has shot the two droids in the head. As Tanus with only a few Rookie member of the Battalion retreated they were able to dodge blaster fires from the sniper droid. As one of the survivors were carrying a backpack of detonators was shot, but Tanus gets his Pack for better advantage. As Tanus saw the Besieged Team of General WhipBlade, they acted as Sniper cover for them, and used detonators in large group of enemies. In the End of the battle Tanus went ahead and talked to the General and spoke to him their losses. The Conversation Was Tanus: Sir !, May we speak to you ? Jacen: Of Course Trooper ! Surviving Rookie: Sir we lost all our Gunship Crew. Jacen: How ?, you weren't even in the battlefield. Tanus: That was way we're talking to you sir that the Captain has passed and i brought you his blaster. Jacen then promoted Tanus to Sergeant, And Continued their Assault on Felucia. In the last Conflict they were overpowered and overwhelmed they were forced to retreat. Defense Of Ryloth As Republic forces seeked helped from Jacen, He and the remains went ahead as quickly as possible. When They Arrived Jacen tried to boost their Communication for it to reach Coruscant, while the men holds the line. As Tanus and his men established a line to hold of the droids they were astonished by their number > Soon Tanus and his men were able to hold off enough droids for the General to finish his discussions with the Council for him to assist the clones. Attack On Antar Tanus's Next Mission Was To Attack The Seperatist Forces on The Dead Moon Of Antar Where in the Malevolence Has Crashed and the Seperatist Forces and trying to rebuild Grievous's Flagship. In Their First Attempt In Capturing The Wreckage General WhipBlade's Forces Was Cut in Half After a Squadron Of HailFire Tanks Swoop In The Battle There was a Massacre The Troopers Retreated to Their Landing Zone Where In They Protected Themselves as they try to defeat the seperatist on the moon. As The Republic Were able to get the upperhand Grievous joins the Battle. Jedi Master Jacen WhipBlade Ordered the Troops to Retreat to The Gunships Back to the republic cruiser while he distracts Grievous. His Fierce battle with Grievious Ended in a loss while his clones left the battlfield and has gone back to the cruiser and bombarded the field, as Grievous Helplessly escaping the field his mount has been destroyed and was forced to run on foot. Escape of the Cyborg General As Grievous Makes a run for it to his base he quickly overtook a command of a Damaged AAT for a faster transportation as the Republic Bombards the remaining Seperatists Attackers and Tanus sent out a squadron of V-19 Torrent Fighters To Engage Grievous. And Personnal Tanus Went to Pilot the Jedi's Starfighter to Take out Grievous by himself. As Seperatist Forces seen the Republic Assault They Quickly Fired their proton Cannons as Of Cover Fire for Grievous, the Cannons opened fire the fighters where overwhelmed they swithced their targets to the cannons and swiftly destroyed them while they were occupied Grievous was Already at the entrance and Black 6 (also known as Vann) Spotted Grievous And shoots the door causing it to block the Cyborg's Escape. As the Team had made the Seperatists forces withdraw their Base here the squadron took off and thought that Grievous had been Killed in the Wreckage they returned to the Space of the Moon, and the Seperatists retreated. Memorial of a great leader During Tanus's Attack to the Seperatist He dispatched a shuttle to take the body of Jacen WhipBlade and return to the cruiser fierceattacker and was the first to go to coruscant. after the battle Tanus went to coruscant as well as the 101st battalion to see the Funeral of Jacen WhipBlade. Promoted to Leader Tanus Resumed command of the 101st battalion due to the fact he is the only one who was the highest rank currently within the Unit. Leader of the Remaining Hunter Hunted As Tanus and his new Fleet he received informaiton about Grievous's fleet and he quickly jumped to hyperspace. As they arrived they were ambushed and suddenly Grievous used three of his ship's escape pod that has EMP inside them, when they hit the cruiser it was then shutted offline. Grievous then took the opertunity to take the Republic Cruiser and use it to sneak through republic Defenses. Tanus Then Ordered their Technicians to buils turrey platforms while they repair the the ship online. Grievous Then Marched his Droid Army right to the center of the cruiser's hull and ordered the droids to kill everyone onboard. Tanus then ordered to release the turrets he built for their defense as the first wave of droids were crippled. As more and more droids marched Tanus was ready he ordered one of his ship to attack the enemy' Command ship full power, while the others cover fire for Tanus's cruiser and they released Black Squadron. As the Republic forces were able to hold off the droids they were able to escape in Hyperspace and when they got back they brought in some friends. Black Squadron lost three skilled pilots, they were : Black 4: Cage Black 7: Ace and Black 12: Rogue. The Republic were Victorious Attack on Ryloth Seperatist forces never surrendered as a small survivors Mounted up and were secretly stealing some Republic Weapns under the leadership of a Tactical Droid the Droids were able to get the Republic's attention they mounted an assault of one of their Outposts and then the Republic Discovered that the way the droids were attacking were going to the Outpost were in Wat Tambor of the Techo Union Was being held at the moment. The Republic Then sent Tanus and his men to guard the outpost at all cost. During an amubush on a patrol the clones were killed and seized of their weapons and equipment by commando droids. The Droids went inside the base and acted that they were contacted by the council to relocate Tambor to another base, the troopers guarding him believed them and they freed Tambor but as soon as they release Tambor the Droids quickly shot the 2 troops and escaped with Tambor and Acting like it never happened. Tanus then was at the Door when the droids arrived, he then asks them of what they were doing and then a fierce firefight occured Tanus with 5 of his men against 6 commando droids with Tambor while on the outside of the base. the remaining droid forces attack the base prepared while the other clones were unprepared. But in the end the Republic were Victorious but sadly Tambor has escaped. Attack on The Murderer During in some point of the clone wars Tanus and His Army hunted down Grievous in everytime he was spotted by other Republic Allies To Confront him and As A Plo Koon Spotted his Fleet Near IceBerg III and Tanus Joined in his fleet together with Master Plo's Fleet to the Space Battle of The Planet. Tanus And his Black Squadron led the attack and crippled Grievous's Fleet to nothing. As the Jedi Ordered Tanus To just wait in their command center on the planet. Tanus then went back to the cruiser and saw an ergent message from the Republic that Umbara has a big Seperatist Occupation and Soon afterwards Tanus Ordered his Fleet to join Kenobi and Skywalker's Attack on Umbara. Ambush on Christophsis As Tanus's Fleet emerged from hyperspace they soon saw a Seperatist Fleet about to Invade Christophsis. Tanus sent out Black Squadron and himself in chance of Finding Grievous. As Tanus saw the command ship, he ordered the Squadron to take on all Vulture droids and hyena bombers and the other Seperatist Cruisers while Tanus Takes on the Command ship Rest at the Temple Tanus and the 101st Battalion rest at the temple, Tanus just went on the balcony to get some fresh air and to make his veneance against Grievous go away. Skirmish on Carlac Tanus then agreed to join the recruiter to sharpen his skills so when the time comes he is ready to take revenge on Grievous. Skirmish #1: Death watch Attacks ! As Tanus landed on the Republic base he was suprised that most of his brothers are very injured and the medics were only 3, Tanus then ordered commander Wolffe's best troops to go with him and he and the troops go in deep uncharted terrirtory they saw a Seperatist wreckage and droids trying to call for reinforcements Tanus then spotted the Mandalorian splinter Group, Death Watch he ordered the sharpest shooter Alex they quickly shot the patrols leader and the droids saw the Death Watch group and the clones quickly destroyed the attacking clankers. Skirmish #2: Seperatist Clankers As Tanus and the men tries to destory all the clankers and stop them from sending more clankers he ordered 5 of the men for their right flank, while 4 stay in their current position, Tanus tries to shoot the droid communicating he asks the 4 to cover him while he shoots the one that is talking. In the end they were successful destroying the clankers but unable to stop the distress call from going to the nearest cruiser. Skirmish #3: Death Watch Camps Tanus then returned to the base, as he was on his way together with the troops somehow they saw more mandalorian death watch. They followed them to their secret camp, Tanus knew in order to neutralize threat on Carlac. Tanus then ordered the squadron to follow his lead. The clones then did what Tanus asked them to do, soon afterwards they finally met the Camp's leader a Veteran Warrior, Tanus with the attention of what's left of the squad with many casualties he doesn't agree of surviving their Battle against the leader and the remaining troops of the splinter group. In the End they were successful but a grave loss they have brought back to the base. Hunt For Grievous Saluecami As Tanus received word that Master Koth has been captured by Grievous in the Saluecami system Tanus went ahead with his fleet. Tanus then Battled in a Fierce firefight against Grievou's fleet. In the End Tanus's fleet was overwhelmed and two of his cruisers were already destroyed they were The Assault and ''The Fearful. ''Luckily Tanus was able to hold off the forces in time for General Skywalker and General Kenobi's attack. In The destruction of Grievous's fleet he fleed to the surface of the planet and Tanus quickly boarded and ordered his fellow brothers to the gunships and make an assault to find the survivors and Black Squadron protecting the strike team. Surface of the planet Tanus with the aid of Jedi Master Mace Windu's Lighting Squadron he and the men went directly to the wreckage of his ship, they embark on a daring race to capture the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army. Tanus then went to thr first and closest pod that has crashed near the crash site he only found a pod full of damaged droids and has put detonators in it in case they are recharging their battery. Their second pod was empty, Tanus was suspiciously aware of the akwardness of the situation and as soon he was about to say something the commando droids ambushed them leading to a heavy loss. In Ending the battle the commando droids seemd to but time for Grievous to escape, but luckily Kenobi's force's knows Grievous's current location and they soon try to stop him from evading capture. Unfortunately Grievous has escaped and the casualties were meant for nothing. Before the Battle of Dathomir Just days before the Battle of Dathomir the Republic were aware that they have tracked Grievous into Count Dooku's home of Serreno. The Republic iniated an assault to capture Grievous and hopefully The Count and End the Clone Wars. They were then unable to destroy the blockade due to the Seperatist sneak attack on the attacking forces which resulted of destruction in many Republic Cruisers. Tanus and the Republic Forces was overwhelmed and was forced to retreat and save everyone that was still alive. The Capture of Grievous was then postponed by an important event in the Republic. Battle of Malastare During in some point of the Clone Wars the Seperatist attacks the planet ''Malastare ''for their material in what they build and armor of their cruisers. In The battlefield the Seperatist sent a huge Army of Clankers to assault the Republic Base established on the plante, on the ground Tanus received word from the Veteran Clone Captain Rex and said to Hold the line, Tanus then did what the Captain said to do. Near the End Tanus was almost killed but luckily he was only shot by his shoulder, and then the Republic then dropped the EMP bomb to subdue all the droids, and it resulted in creating a giant sick hole which has also eaten up most of the Republic forces including Tanus. The Zillo Beast in the SinkHole ! As Tanus was abled to survive the unexpected outcome he was able to survive together with his remaining troops that have also survived the fall, they encounter a huge Beast and were completely slaughtered he and only a few men were able to run away. Soon Jedi Master Mace Windu and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker inside a LAAT Gunship they went down the hole with Commander Ponds and two other troopers. Inside the Giant Sinkhole they were able to see Tanu's AT-TE position but no sign of their commanding officer (AKA Tanus) they search to the deeper part of the hole they encounter what seemed to be the only remains of its kind, and the Republic attempts to clone the Zillo Beast in Coruscant. Coruscant Crisis After succeeding Capture of the Zillo Beast they brought it to Coruscant to Clone another one of its kind but the Zillo Beast they Brought only Brought with them A big trouble in city with the Chancellor's life at risk as well the Republic were able to succeed of capturing and sealed the Zillo Beast to no more cause of Chaos in the City, and also appeared for one of Tanus's Best friend Vasto GroundThrasher, that was severely killed and died in Vain for sacrifing his life to save his brothers life. Tanus was pissed off and he gained more Anger than any clone had in the Republic. Follow-up on The remains of Grievous's fleet As Tanus pursued Grievous to the planet Florrum one of Grievous's cruiser crash landed on the planet Carlac and was able to make a big appearance to the Republic established on the planet. As Tanus ordered Sergeant Nathan GoldenHusker to take command while he investigate the remains of the Frigate. The ship below As Tanus landed he remembered the first few days on Carlac he remember a safer way to sneak through the Death Watch, he would have a greater chance of evasion. As he arrived on the wreckage he was very suprised to see ALOT of Droids survived includind their superior. Attack On Umbara As The Republic Invasion on Umbara has Started Tanus and his Men Went Through a different way and tried to ambush the umbarans they have been seen by the Umbaran Militia and fired their Cannons and Crippled Tanus's Forces, Causing them to scatter some of his forces followed him while others retreated. The forces together with Tanus where overwhlemed causing some of them to die while others were able to make a run for it. Tanus and at least 6 men Have survived with him saw an academy and didn't know what kind it was as they approach the Entrance They were Confronted by Sith Apprentices and 3 were killed. Sith Academy As Tanus and three Other Men Went Inside they were confronted by a Sith and only Tanus Survived, he Salvaged the Sith's Helmet and and his Gloves Be cause Tanus's was heavily damaged and took his lightbaser for better defense. As he attempted to escape the door was locked and the only way to get out was to use the lightsaber to bust the door open. Unexpected Guest Two Zabrak Sith Saw what Tanus was Doing And attacked him, Tanus Attempted to draw them to help him destroy the door by putting himself in the way to attempt to slice it by them. As his Planned Worked the brothers created an opening as Tanus attempted to escape one of the brothers used the force to keep Tanus In and Thought That he was a rogue sith and they Trained him. Sith Future After a year Tanus was a formidable apprentice to Maul's brother Savage and Granted Tanus A new Cleaner Sith Inquisitor Gear to Show the Galaxy that a New Sith was born when Tanus Went out the Academy he remembers his men during their struggle on Umbara, He exacts revenge on the remaining Umbaran Forces that survived during the Republic Invasion. Now that the Republic Occupation has already Begun on the Planet Tanus attempted and succeeded in Hi-jacking a Republic Attack Shuttle and Escaped To Tantooine. Mission: Revenge As Tanus has arrived on Tantooine he goes to a nearby Cantina and while resting a Bounty Hunter saw his Lightsaber. Tanus then realized that someone was about to steal his lightsaber and he quickly choke him, as the others saw him Tanus then said "I am Finding 6 Bounty Hunters worthy of Capturing The Seperatist Cyborg General Grievous and Returning him back to me Alive !'. Bounty hunters then talked to each other and saying that "This Recruiter is Crazy", some say that "Only a Fool would done that suicide mission. Tanus then said in Reply "Whoever finishs this mission I will give each of them A Lightsaber!'. Chaos then Spreaded that Only a Handful of Bounty Hunters were willing to accept his mission. Step 1: FInding a Transport The Bounty hunters then try to use the Republic Shuttle that Tanus has stolen and brought the ship in a Seperatist Cruiser and One of Their Skilled Pilots a Rodian was good as Skywalker. The Bounty hunters then Boarded a Cruiser in Where a Seperatist Shuttle was near and their were also on a Seperatist Controlled System. The Bounty Hunters then eliminated a few Droids and Quickly escaped to the Surface of the Planet. Step 2: Finding his Location As the Bounty Team arrived on the surface they wer greeted with an unexpected oppurtunity of Droids standing in front of the Door. They Soon Were delivered to the Interrogation Room to interrogate them of who assigned them. One of the Bounty Hunters Said "I Knew This was Risky", and another Hunter said in Reply "Then why Did You Join?" Their Leader of the group (AKA Tanus) Slipped through the guards and went to the control room and quickly knew the next location Grievous will go: Kamino. Last Step 3: Intercepting After Tanus learning Grievous's Next is on his home world of Kamino. Tanus Knowing That the only place he was welcomed will be destroyed and so as the Republic in losing the war, he quickly made a plan and bursted out of the running towards the hangar and stealing a ship. As he jumped into a ship he then spots Grievous jumping on his fighter and jumped into space and gone hyperspace. Tanud quickly fled and has gone to hyperspace too. Defense Of Kamino After Tanud Lands he quickly go to an Entrance that was hidden and not easily seen. He Soon used his old ARF commando gear and his Old Training Rifle to Combat and alerted the kaminoans and clones. Armor & Equipment Tanus wore Various Armor and weapons when he still served the Republic in Various ways possible including: Category:Clones Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Clone Troopers Category:The Liberator Category:ARC Trooper Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:The Unyielding Category:Class Rank:Forger